


By any other name

by kisahawklin



Series: Supernatural Season 14 Tagathon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e02 Gods and Monsters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: Does it annoy anyone else that Mark P can't pronounce Castiel correctly? Because it annoys the crap out of me.





	By any other name

The way Nick says his name. **Cas** tiel.

It makes Cas cringe. 

Castiel. Shield of God. Casti **el**. It is important. It is the most important.

Lucifer knew that; he purposely mispronounced Cas's name, emphasizing the part the Winchesters latched onto, the shield. A shield for humanity. 

The Winchesters lopped off the God part but he didn't begrudge them that. In fact, when Chuck left with his sister, Cas considered adopting the name permanently, refusing the affiliation the way Sam avoided being called Samuel. 

Still, he could not. He is of the lord. The light. The side of good and right. And Lucifer is wrong. The fact that Nick pronounces his name incorrectly… it bothers him more than anything else. It is nothing in the scheme of things; a lingering detail that doesn't mean anything. 

Until Nick snaps his fingers like he might kill Castiel. Then the detail means everything. And Cas watches him more closely.


End file.
